


Marry Me..

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is finally ready to pop the question and it goes surprisingly.. smooth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me..

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this (still in need of one) so bare with me. I hope this isn't too OOC. please comment and let me know what you think!

Marry me…

The idea had crossed Jason’s mind more than he felt comfortable with. It wasn’t the thought of committing to just Dick for the rest of his life and it wasn’t even the fact that Bruce wouldn’t approve. No, what Jason was most worried about was what if Dick decided down the road that Jason was just too much for him. That he couldn’t deal with the Lazarus pit anymore. Maybe he would decide he was ready for kids, something they both knew wasn’t possible for him.  
Jason was scared that one day down the road he would lose the only person in the world that made him feel at peace.

It was still early, the sky was still dark when he turned his head to look out the window. Dick’s whole body was pressed against his back, limbs clinging to Jason. The younger male tried to push the unwanted thoughts out of his head, he knew that Dick loved him and he knew that today was the day he was going to pop the question he’d been wanting to ask since they started dating four years ago. Jason decided he could sneak in a few hours of sleep before he had to get ready for his day and carefully maneuvered his body so that Dicks head was beneath his chin and his arms wrapped tightly around Dicks shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before falling back asleep.  
\---------------------------------------  
Dick awoke slowly, he felt a gentle, rhythmic breathing ruffling his hair. He glanced at the clock which read 1:30 before smiling to himself, it was his day off and he was allowed to sleep in however late he wanted. Dick began peppering Jason’s exposed neck with kisses. He felt the others arms tighten around him and a soft groan graced the older male's ears.  
“Little Wing~” Dick sung out quietly while continuing his assault on Jason’s neck.  
Jason let out a short grunt, cracking an eye open he was greeted with a giant grin on his boyfriends face.  
Dick leaned up to give Jason a quick peck before pulling away, “Coffee… we need coffee and last time I tried to make it I ended up burning the coffee somehow.”  
Jason let out a soft chuckle, still trying to wake up, and could only imagine the scowl that Dick was giving him. Instead of arguing Jason carefully slid out of bed and made his way over to the kitchen to brew the coffee. A few minutes later he was back in the bedroom with two cups of coffee, Dick sitting up with a smile when he saw Jason reappear. He passed Dick his cup and slid back into bed, pulling the older male closer too him with his free hand.  
“You’re off today right?” Jason questioned turning his head. Neither of them were really off, especially when crime filled the streets up Bludhaven, but Dick knew that Jason meant from his day job at the police department. Dick nodded and looked up and Jason questionly, Mhmmm… Why did you have plans for us, Jaybird?” Jason let out a quiet laugh, “as a matter of fact yes. Before you ask no I’m not going to tell you it’s a surprise.”  
The older male whined, “Don’t do that Jaybird! Secrets don’t make friends.”  
Jason just laughed and kissed his predecessors head, “Well you are just gonna have to wait to find out because my lips are sealed.  
\-----------------  
By the time they were both showered and dressed (taking longer than planned because Jason can’t deny his boyfriend hot shower sex) it was getting close to dusk. They made their way out the house, Dick following Jasons lead. The younger smiled at the irony, as a teen Jason was the one following Dick, trying to mimic his moves and now Dick was following him. Jason could feel the cold feet from this morning sneaking up on him again, trying to shake the nervousness out of his system he found himself staring at Dick.  
“Taking a picture would last longer.” Dick’s voice startled Jason out of his daze, bringing him back to the present. Jason just shrugged, “A pictures not as good as the real thing.”  
The two finally arrived at their favorite pizza joint. It wasn’t the cleanest, wasn’t the fanciest, and was nowhere near the most popular but it was the best in the opinions of the former robins and that was all the mattered.  
Jason stepped up to the counter and ordered a large cheese pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. They got it to go which made Dick give Jason a confused look but he didn’t question it. Jason carried the box in one hand and wrapped the other around Dick as he walked through dirty alleyways and backstreets. Dick was still unsure of what Jason had up his sleeve but he followed him anyways, he knew the streets of Bludhaven like the back of his hand but he tried his best to not let his mind wander. Soon they made it to a dock and Jason led Dick to the edge. He sat with his legs dangling over, staring at the water below them. The older male followed suit sitting next to Jason, opening the pizza box he grabbed a piece and started to devour it, as if he hadn’t ate in a week. Jason grabbed a piece and began munching as the two sat in silence.  
Jason had planned this. He planned going to their favorite pizza joint it was the place they spent most of their free time out of the apartment. He planned to be sitting here at this specific dock, it was the dock that Officer Dick Grayson had first seen Jason after years of thinking he was dead. Jason remembered the face the Dick made, as if he had a seen a ghost (and well, he technically had.) Jason remembered that night better than any night in his life. Jason knew this was the spot to propose to Dick, it was the spot that his second chance at life truly began.  
Jason cleared his throat and looked at the older man, “Dick.”  
Dick looked up, locking his eyes with the other man, “Everything okay Jaybird?”  
Jason gave a small nod, “Dick, Richard, Robin, Nightwing… boy wonder… dickiebird….”  
Dick flashed a smile before trying to figure out why Jason had brought him to the Dock, it wasn’t an anniversary and it wasn’t a birthday and Jason wasn’t normally this secretive. The dock had always been important to the two of the, hell Dick visited it almost once a week but why tonight? And why with a box of their favorite pizza.  
“I have a question… one that’s been on my mind since the first I saw you on this dock four years ago.” Jason glanced down at his feet before looking back at Dick.  
The younger mans hand made it way to cups Dicks cheeck, the two locking eyes. Nothing mattered to Jason at that moment, not the fact that his head was full of lazarus pit juice, not that the Joker had beaten him to death with a crowbar, not even the fact that Bruce would shit bricks if he knew what Jason was doing.  
“Richard John Grayson will you marry me?”  
The gears in Dicks brain began to spin and how did the world's greatest detective not figure this one out? It was a slow nod at first and then a gentle yes followed by his lips pressing a chaste kiss to Jason. “Yes yes. Yes, Jason Peter Todd yes.” Jason let his thumb rub Dicks cheek giving him a gentle kiss before whispering a quiet I love you.  
Dick pulled Jason to his chest wrapping his arms around his shoulder, “I’m so glad you asked, I wasn’t sure if either of us would ever pop the question. The younger male let out a laugh,  
“I’m just glad you said yes, I am surprised that the World’s greatest detective didn’t figure this out though, I took you to the Dock and it wasn’t even out anniversary.- Oh yeah before I forget!”  
Jason pulled out of Dick’s embrace and dug into one of his pockets, presenting Dick with a small black box. He opened it, showing the older man the ring that was inside. The ring was black with a stripe of dark blue running through the middle. He slipped it onto Dick’s finger and then gave each finger a quick kiss.  
“Jason…. I have a ring for you at home. It's in my nighstand.. I’ve had it for two years actually. I love you so much little wing.”  
The younger male laughed, “Then what are you waiting for Dickiebird? Lets go home so you can put a ring on it..”  
They laughed together before standing up and making their way back home, fingers tangled together.


End file.
